


[先楊]Impermanent Winter

by hinomatsiki



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinomatsiki/pseuds/hinomatsiki
Summary: 伊謝爾倫的空調系統壞了，而那天晚上防禦指揮官要去找他的上官。





	[先楊]Impermanent Winter

伊謝爾倫要塞。  
橫梗在帝國與同盟星域間的人工球體要塞，以此相隔，分成了不同的制度跟思想。諷刺的是，彼此都視對方為不共戴天之敵的兩邊，唯一達成一致的便只是雙方都堅信自己才是正確的這件事情而已。  
自帝國成功建立這座要塞以來，這個星域可說是染上了無數軍人的血而堆積出來巨型絞肉場，不管送進多少人命都填不飽的恐怖怪獸。  
而現在這座要塞名義上跟實質上的控制者，都是被敵軍稱之為「大騙子」的那個同盟最年輕的上將──楊威利。

氣象控制可說是人類接觸科學以來最為偉大的發明之一，這件事可在伊謝爾倫要塞內得到最佳的證明。不過，接近零出錯率的機器運作系統，並不表示就一定不會發生錯誤，只要有超出零的可能性，就代表必須有事有萬一的準備。  
那天從早上開始，伊謝爾倫要塞內部就陷於前所未有的低溫當中。  
在要塞中數得出名字的區域裡，最高溫度也只維持在十三度左右，低溫則多數下探到零度以下，甚至達到負零下三十度的區域也是存在的。幸而與要塞規模相較，現在居住人口並不算多，還有可以暫時調整的空間。並且與空調系統不同，作為住所的官舍大都走的是另外一條控制系統。所以除了部分區域因突然急速下降的氣溫導致暖氣系統出現故障外，好歹回到家不會有凍死人的危機出現。  
在緊急依照損害最輕的區域重新劃分臨時居住區域收容重損區的官兵們後，總算是控制住這極有可能會出現集體重感冒或是凍傷者的災難，不過這場意外當然引起了下級士兵的嚴重抗議。  
「低能！無用！」  
「我們攻佔伊謝爾倫是為了凍死在這兒嗎！」  
諸如此類的抱怨層出不窮。  
尤其是在被告知機器的修理因為帝國跟同盟本身系統不相容，而要等到第二天的早上八點後才能回復正常的這件事之後，更是引起了公憤。  
想當然爾，要塞事務總監辦公室被堆積得如小山般高的公文所淹沒，這種時候就算被指責為辦事效率不足或是缺乏經驗，大概都只能一笑置之罷了，不過前提是要在經辦人等還能笑得出來的情況下才行。  
這樣突如其來的並且十分公平的災難下，身為這座要塞最高負責人的楊上將，想當然是沒啥好日子過了。  
不說他平時用來午睡……不，紓解壓力的公園正屬於重災區外，海量等待最高司令官審閱的各項公文正在被勤勉的文書人員們源源不絕地製造出來。

「上尉，今天的公文是不是比平常多啊。」  
被自己的部下們評為「非常識人」的第十三艦隊司令官苦著臉，看著自己有能的副官堆放在桌面上的文件。  
雖然不能自認為勤勉，但也從來不曾有過堆積公務的記憶，對這樣勤奮(？)的自己，這樣的報應顯然太過於不公平了吧！  
「本來的問題就夠多了……」  
聽他還在持續的碎碎唸，似乎完全沒有檢討自己的意思。  
菲列特利加聽著上司的抱怨，只微笑著將手上還在等待簽名的文件堆放在未處理的文件山中。  
據聽到這句抱怨的人指出，司令官根本就沒有抱怨的資格，放置在他桌面上的文件還不及他年輕有為的副官桌上的三分之一。  
當然，對熟知司令官個性的幹部們來說，這句話的可信度是很高的。  
「那，學長是不是要考慮去和卡介倫學長換一下工作呢？用勤勉與努力肩負起身為要塞司令官的責任怎樣？」  
亞典波羅從自己面前的文件中抬起頭，冷淡地丟下這句話。   
「……！！」  
楊聽到這句由學弟口中冒出來的話，不由得一楞，接著便甩甩自己雜亂的黑髮，像是想甩掉剛才出現在自己腦海中的那個可怕想像。  
不過這句話倒真的十分有效率地封住了司令官的嘴，在那之後楊沒有再說過關於自己工作量過多之類的抱怨。

而在這個事件過了之後，要塞內部的士兵們發揮了他們苦中作樂的特權──傳出了奇怪的謠言。據說在同一時期的軍官餐廳裡，楊艦隊中的兩大擊墜王有著以下的對話：  
「為什麼你還可以在這種天氣裡扯開自己上衣的領巾啊。」  
「那當然是因為我身體裡流的是熱情的血液啊。」  
「……不是因為你的年齡是倒著長的嗎？」  
「？」  
「聽說小孩子的體溫都比較高。」  
說是傳聞，當然是因為沒有目擊者能證明這件事的真實性。  
這只能解釋為士兵們閒置已久的想像力總算找到足夠的發揮空間，不過另外一種說法則是因為波布蘭那天晚上從頭到尾就沒有回到屬於他的宿舍，而被拋棄在冷空氣中的眾位男性士兵們只得以這種閒話來消遣那位想得出來會在哪裡的擊墜王。  
身為傳聞主角之一的波布蘭，只以一種完全不在乎的態度去面對這項針對自己的傳聞，唯一有對這項傳聞做出回應的動作大概就只有在那之後跟高尼夫說的話了。  
「說起來，在這種天氣裡男人最應該進行的工作就是去溫暖女孩子們的床鋪而已，想到還有那麼多女性需要足夠燃燒的熱情，真恨不得能多分身幾個自己出來。」  
一派的理所當然。  
絲毫不覺得自己獨占了要塞裡多數女性士兵們的青睞有任何不對。  
而對這位戰場上面的戰果跟女性關係一樣顯著的同僚，高尼夫只是聳聳肩，繼續埋首在剛剛才送來的新一期解謎雜誌上。

楊上將回到自己配署的官舍時，已經是那天晚上八點之後的事了。  
雖然不算是多令人滿意的效率，好歹也是把堆積的工作給處理完了才離開辦公室。不過比起他能幹的學長，他這還有盡頭的加班算是一個滿幸福的結果。  
卡介倫少將，那位公認自認的愛妻愛子家，今天似乎註定無法離開辦公室了。至少在楊離開前，還看到學長正在給他美麗的夫人及兩位小淑女打電話致歉。  
一回到官舍，楊很自然地便想打開暖氣設備，只是不知道怎麼著，應該立即工作起來的機器卻一直沒有運轉的跡象。  
「這樣子說起來，尤里安離開前的確是有提過暖氣壞掉的事啊。」  
楊側著頭，苦笑著回想起由自己扶養的那個亞麻色髮色的少年在離開要塞去費沙赴任前的場景。  
那時他多少因為政府無理的調任命令而不高興著，以至於無暇去注意家中電器系統的失常這點小問題──伊謝爾倫要塞裡的氣溫一向保持在適宜人類居住活動的溫度，暖房系統並沒有太過需要重視的必要性。  
這當然是楊單方面的說法。  
實際的情況是因為他被尤里安一針見血的質問刺到了痛處，以致少年後來說的話都自動從記憶中消音了。  
想起來還真無法稱得上是光榮的記憶啊。  
楊在心理悄悄地咋著舌。  
不過就算過往倚賴的少年不在，好歹人類本身也是有所謂的求生本能的。

所以那天晚上，當要塞防禦指揮官前去「拜訪」自已的長官時，所看到的是用數層衣物緊緊包裹住身體，將原本尚稱勻稱的身材包成臃腫不堪的人蛹。附帶一提，還在那已成了不良活動展示衣架上，又再加了一層毛毯的楊威利上將閣下。  
灰褐色髮色的指揮官，只讓自己的意識游離了一秒，就找回了自己的聲音及平常的幽默感。  
「這如果是閣下自己的穿衣品味的話，下官相信之前尤里安一定做出了超乎他年齡的巨大努力。」  
這是在對楊行了個完美的軍禮後，先寇布所說出的第一句話。只可惜今天他的長官很顯然地讓自己的幽默細胞跟隨著要塞的空氣一起凍結了。  
「少將，你只是為了調侃上司才來的嗎？」  
或許是因為起身開門這件事增加了多餘的熱量消費，楊的語氣中帶著少許的不快。  
「當然不是。」  
先寇布馬上否決了楊的說法，順帶晃了晃手上拿著當禮品卻沒有經過包裝的酒瓶。  
「下官只是擔心長官在失去了生活上的保護人之後，連如何生存的本能都一併忘記而已。」   
十三艦隊的幹部們，對自己的司令官缺乏生活能力的這件事都有著心照不宣的態度，並且不吝於用行動與言語提醒那位毫無自知之明的長官。  
但這件事對楊本身來講，可不是多令人感到高興的事。不，就是因為沒辦法否認，所以才更加令人感到不高興。  
「……為什麼你們一個個都當我在尤里安走後不久就會變成乾屍啊！卡介倫學長也是，你也是！」  
「哦，提督想說自己是個具有常識並且在失去小弟後還能活得悠哉的人嗎？」  
「當然！」  
楊上將理直氣壯地回答後，只換來部下意味深長的笑容。  
似乎楊不只是幽默感，連自省心都跟著一起凍結了──後者可能在關於生活這部分上從來就沒存在過。  
「先不說這些了，閣下不請我進去嗎？」  
舊帝國人對著上司露出自己招牌的不遜笑容，再次晃晃自己帶來的酒瓶以引起楊的注意。  
雖說經過各種鍛鍊的肉體並不會對現在的氣溫特別感到不適，但在室內總比一直佇立在廊下好吧。  
「這可是有年份的好酒哦！」  
「……為什麼我非得請一個對上司不敬的部下進來自己的家裡不可？」  
抱怨歸抱怨，看在那瓶酒的份上，楊終究還是打開門讓「那個」對上司不敬的部下進來。  
先寇布一進去，就對室內的低溫感到驚訝。  
「閣下沒有開暖氣嗎？」  
「……暖氣系統壞了。」  
才剛對先寇布反駁過，現在馬上就證明了自己的無能，所以楊的聲音不由得就等比例地變得很小聲。  
不，這只是因為工作太過忙碌造成的失誤，並非他的過錯。  
「壞了？」  
先寇布勉強忍住想笑的衝動，重複著楊的語尾。  
雖然這次意外造成某部分優先等級較低的居住區域因為氣溫驟降造成暖氣供線出問題，但身為要塞司令官的楊上將所居住的區域絕不在其內。  
「閣下不會是到今天才發現吧？」  
被質問的對象沒有回答，只是裝出一副很忙的樣子在櫃子裡翻找著酒杯。  
看著楊的這種反應，他根本可以肯定自己的臆測沒有出錯。不過對這樣子的楊，先寇布卻只感到自己有一種近似疼愛的感情存在。  
在戰場上不敗的魔術師，在私生活中卻只像個需要人照料的大孩子。會耍賴、會毒舌、會抱怨，卻從來不會拒絕擔起太過沉重的責任。  
這種落差不但不會令他感到難過，毋寧說就是因為如此，才會令他在對這個人的感情上越陷越深。  
「所以提督才會打扮成那樣啊！」  
先寇布看著心虛地打開酒瓶，給自己先倒了一杯後就遺忘了送禮的人，光顧著啜飲酒杯中淡琥珀色液體的長官，自顧自地下了結論。  
「這種打扮有什麼不好了！！」  
楊小聲地辯解著，衣物不是用來穿的是用來做什麼的？最早人類歷史中會出現衣物就是為了保暖而已。  
「像你這種在這麼冷的天氣還只穿軍服的人才奇怪呢！」  
「這是當然的，下官跟閣下是不一樣的！」  
灰褐色的眼眸帶著淡淡的笑意，說得一副理所當然並且引以自豪的樣子。  
「下官可是野戰的專家啊！！」  
自信的語氣只換來楊的白眼，不過大概就連這點都只令先寇布感到有趣吧。  
要塞防禦指揮官最近的惡趣味──可能不能說是最近，而是已經進行好一陣子──就是刺探自己長官對部下的包容力為樂。  
「不過……提督。」  
楊對先寇布突然迫近到自己眼前的臉，感到一陣焦急。之前好像也有過這樣狀況，而那時的結果他可是到現在都沒有忘。  
他不由得下意識地往後退，卻沒想到自己身後的沙發並沒有多少可以後退的空間，反而令自己陷入更不利的情況。  
「啊？」  
看著更進一步逼近自己身邊的男人，楊不禁開始後悔自己剛才那麼輕易就讓他進來，不過現在可不是可以自憐自哀的情況，他開始認真思考著如何從對方的身邊抽身的方法。  
先寇布輕易地就看透了楊的想法，不過如果以為可以從他手中輕易脫身的話，他第一級肉搏戰專家的名稱也就可以易主了，不過這種事情也沒什麼必要讓對方知道。  
「您知道在野地裡最好的取暖方法是什麼嗎？」  
帶著笑意，他雙臂就像鐵牢一般將那臃腫了一倍的身體禁錮在內，嘴唇則是輕易地便貼近了楊的耳旁。  
低沉帶著磁性的聲音瞬間令楊脊樑有種發麻的感覺，對這種太過親暱的動作，他不管經過多久都無法習慣。  
不過他的這種反應看在對方眼裡，只會有更加想讓人疼愛的情緒。對一個情場老手而言，如何開發青澀的果實就是證明手段高不高明的關鍵點了。  
「……就是脫掉衣服，赤裸地用彼此的體溫取暖。」  
一邊說，先寇布已經親自動手剝去「人蛹」的外皮了。  
「！？」

伊謝爾倫要塞短暫的冬天只過了一天就結束了。  
只不過在那之後，楊就從來沒說過要抱著酒瓶死在雪地裡的這種話了 。


End file.
